digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirits
Is "Flame" retconned to "Fire"? I know the first episode uses "Flame", but I haven't gone back to check the other mentions, since it would take forever. 18:02, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I know for the most part it was "Flame" but I think maybe 2 episodes used "Fire".Ozu Miyuki 01:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Spirits of Darkness I´m not sure, but when the spirits of darkness were purified, Duskmons spirit became Jägerloewemons spirit and Velgrmons spirit became Loewemons (H became K, and B became L)? -- 18:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Duskmon became Loewemon and Velgemon became JagerLoewemon. Human to Human, Beast to Beast. Lanate (talk) 23:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't Duskmon and Velgemon's Spirits be D Spirit of Darkness and V Spirit of Darkness respectively since Loweemon and JagerLoweemon are L Spirit of Darkness and J/K Spirit of Darkness respectively? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:18, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Kana and Spirit Symbols I've just noticed something while I was watching the Japanese version and I'm sure it also applies to the English version. I was watching Episode 11, when Grumblemon/Grottomon took Tommy's/Tomoki's human spirit, the symbol of Ice appeared in his hand. I was curious about Kumamon's/Chakumon's attacks, so I looked up Tommy's page. Then, I spotted the kana for Ice and it looked very similar to the symbol of Ice. I double checked this with Fire and it's also very similar. Should we mention this? Why are all the DigiDestined leaders boys?! 13:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just double checked Thunder, Wind and Light. The kana for all them is also similar to the spirit symbols. Can't really make out darkness and the other 4 don't have their elements stated, meaning that we can't be sure about them. But the five DigiDestined all have kana similar to their spirit symbols. I was thinking that we could mention this. Why are all the DigiDestined leaders boys?! 13:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, that's not new information. The symbols are a bit stylized, yes, but they are the kanji. Lanate (talk) 15:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I've noticed that the marks for each of the spirits are not listed in the article. As per the above notes, I believe that the marks should be listed with each spirit along with a description of the kanji is is derived from. Does anyone have this information already, or would the images/information have to be sourced/created? Jaguar83 (talk) 04:34, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::The article can definitely mention the kanji they are based on, but I don't think we have any clean images of the symbols themselves. 13:22, October 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::What about this one, or even better another one that I found in the Italian Digimon wiki? --Charles.929 (talk) 17:26, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Other Spirits Should Hyper Spirit of Flame and Hyper Spirit of Light, and the D-Scanner V-Pet-only Susanoomon Spirit be mentioned anywhere on this page? According to that guy's research, the Hyper Spirits are official but never appeared on the series. 15:41, February2, 2012 (UTC) :If that's the ones from the Susanoomon toys, yes. However, they should be treated like the extra DigiEggs. They're basically toy-only matchmakes, rather than intended subjects for the fiction. 16:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Beast Spirits = Ten Warriors resemblence Anyone else realise how similar the B(east) Spirits look in comparison to the Ten Legendary Warriors??? :/ For example: BurningGreymon looks kinda like a bipedal version of AncientGreymon. --Ethanthegamer (talk) 18:33, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :That's intentional. The Fire, Light, and Darkness warriors are made out of pieces of their respective Ancient, while the other Ancients draw design inspiration from their Human and Beast Warriors. 22:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Fusion Spirits Everyone has a Fusion Spirit Form and yet Takuya and Koji are the only to use them at all. What's the point of that? --Star Light123 (talk) 17:44, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :Animation budgeting, mostly. 15:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Still, why mention the others at all?--Star Light123 (talk) 17:36, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Because the card game, v-pets, reference book, and other anime exist. The Spirits aren't solely plot artifacts of Digimon Fusion. 18:07, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Technically they're part of Frontier, at least these ones are.--Star Light123 (talk) 19:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::They're really, really not, tho. The article itself lists a few appearances in the video games, and that's not including the references in the official profiles or card games. 21:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) You make a valid point. Still, I think they should've shown more of this in the Series. It only seemes fair. But what do I know.--Star Light123 (talk) 23:59, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Toy Only? EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon's Spirits are meant to be the Z Spirits of Fire and Light respectively in the D-Scanner 3.0 v-pet so they're technically not toy exclusive. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:12, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Makes sense. 16:58, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Then perhaps that section should be renamed accordingly. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:10, February 21, 2017 (UTC)